True Colors
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Tweek es un chico solitario que no desea tener contacto con ninguno de sus compañeros de Instituto..., Craig solía observar desde la ventana de la biblioteca a cierto rubio solitario y sin razón alguna comenzó a enamorarse de aquel extraño ser. Drabble


Título: True Colors.

Categorías: Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p>True Colors<p>

Los orbes verde violeta del rubio no transmitían sentimiento u emoción alguna. Eran como si ese color verde violeta estuviese apagado y cualquiera alumno del instituto de South Park estuviese cerca del rubio podía sentir esa aura depresiva y solitaria que solía emitir siempre Tweek Tweak.

Tweek solía consumir su dosis diaria de café debajo de un árbol mientras observaba las actitudes de sus diferentes compañeros de clases…, la mayoría de ellos actuaban tan inmaduramente y eso le hacía sentir viejo por dentro. Nadie deseaba estar junto con el ya que temían que la "extraña actitud" de Tweek se contagiase y por eso Tweek era un ser solitario y esa soledad que crecía día a día lo hacía sentir pequeño e insignificante.

* * *

><p>Tucker solía ir a la biblioteca cada vez que la campana anunciaba el receso y sus compañeros solían correr como unos desesperados fuera del salón y Craig era el último en salir, no tenía prisa pues sólo cumpliría con su rutina e iría a la biblioteca a continuar el libro que estaba leyendo.<p>

Le gustaba leer a un lado de la ventana en donde podía observar siempre al chico que con esos orbes apagados observaba a los demás, le gustaba la mirada que tenía aquel misterioso chico y una pequeña obsesión de verlo siempre ahí había surgido y también había surgido una clase de sentimiento hacia al rubio solitario.

—Eres un arco iris…

* * *

><p>Tweek caminaba con la mirada fija en sus pisadas, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y al parecer, Tweek era el único chico en los pasillos ya que los que solían quedarse en una actividad extra estarían en sus diferentes clubs. Su bufanda verde que descansaba sobre sus hombros se mueve un poco con cada movimiento que hace, al levantar la mirada observa a un chico de cabello negro oscuro, vestía un suéter color gris y el pantalón era de mezclilla algo desgastado.<p>

El rubio no era estúpido y estaba al tanto de que aquel sujeto lo veía a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, era un chico bastante observador y ese movimiento por parte de ese chico que actuaba como un voyeurista no paso por alto para Tweek.

—Muéstrame una sonrisa… no seas infeliz… —aquellas dos peticiones hechas por Tucker parecen que resuenan por el pasillo que era habitado por aquellos dos. Tweek hace una mueca de disgusto y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta si no fuese porque el chico de cabello negro había comenzado a acercársele.

—No te me acerques —da un paso hacia atrás pero sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos azules que lo penetraban y podía jurar que podía ver toda su alma atormentada por la cruel sociedad.

— ¿Sabes que tienes unos hermosos ojos? —Craig llega hasta quedar enfrente de Tweek y continua viendo esos orbes verdes esmeraldas… ese color era tan hermoso y el sentimiento que tenía por aquel rubio solitario crecía un poco más…, tenerlo ahí a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, provocaba que su corazón latiese un poco más aceleradamente. —No temas en mostrar el color verdadero de esos hermosos ojos…

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra —se da media vuelta y da pequeños pasos para alejarse de aquel tipo que lograba incomodarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien le hablase de esa forma? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoraba como los demás?

—Veo tus verdaderos colores… y por eso te quiero.

El rubio detiene su paso, ladea la cabeza para observar como el pelinegro se acercaba nuevamente hacia a donde estaba y con sólo parpadear un poco siente como aquellos labrios fríos estaban sobre los suyos, Craig separa sus labios de los de Tweek y le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas que sólo eran dedicadas a su hermana menor y a su mascota Stripes.

—Te quiero…

**The End**

* * *

><p>NA: Porque simplemente necesitaba escribir algo urgentemente y me vino esta idea a la cabeza y ¡tenía que escribirla!

Estoy en huelga y no pienso actualizar ninguno de mis fics en proceso Creek hasta recibir la respuesta de cierta lectora/escritora que no continuará con su MARAVILLOSO fic Creek ;-; y por esa razón no he actualizado ninguno de mis dos fics en esta semana. Así que ahora viviré sólo de OneShots/Drabbles.

Shinigami Out.


End file.
